The End
by FacelessxAuthor
Summary: The inevitable must always happen. Even great heroes die. Percabeth. Character death. One-shot. Sad.


* * *

**The End**

A One-Shot by: -CullenGirl76-

* * *

There had been nothing to worry about when the day began.

Percy and Annabeth Jackson were taking a slow and steady walk in the bright park. Their children were visiting them, but only because it was the elderly couple's 73rd Wedding Anniversary. Don't get them wrong, though. All three children loved their parents, who were both still incredibly famous in the demigod world, but the children were grown up, and they all wanted to live on their own.

They had gotten married at twenty, a year after Percy proposed to Annabeth in front of _everyone _at Annabeth's 19th birthday part (which had been incredibly huge for no good reason). She, of course, had been thrilled. But her mother (her biological one which was a certain goddess named Athena) had been livid. Eventually, she got over her hatred for Percy and came to except that he (a "disgusting son of that ghastly sea god Poseidon," as Athena had so kindly put it) loved her daughter and her daughter loved him back.

There had definitely been a bit of a controversy at the wedding. That was mostly due to the fact that Poseidon _and _Athena had been in attendance. But the controversy was quickly resolved, mainly because Annabeth had yelled with the words, "Why do you have to ruin the best day of my life?! Just stop fighting and be happy that Percy and I love each other and are married!" That had basically quieted down the godly yelling.

So now the couple—famous for defeating Kronos, the Titan Lord, when they had been teenagers—was blissfully celebrating their 73rd year of marriage.

They had kept in shape through the years, so they were able to take walks and such, even though they were both ninety-three-years-old. Their children—Silena, Charles, and Grover, all names of deceased friends—were busy trying the finish setting up the surprise party back at home.

They never got to the party.

To say that this small piece of information was unfortunate was to put it lightly. It was more than unfortunate; it was all synonyms of "unfortunate" combined then times twenty. Something like that.

Percy and Annabeth were sitting on a bench, holding hands and talking quietly about how fortunate they were.

Ironic, much? Not really.

"Annabeth, you know I'll always love you, right?" Percy asked his long-time wife quietly.

She smiled and nodded at the core of her existence, "I love you, too, Percy. I've loved you ever since we went on that Quest together."

Percy smiled at her slightly. "Which one?"

"The one where we were almost killed."

Percy laughed loudly, loving life, loving his wife. "Well that's specific." Even as a ninety-three-year-old-man he was sarcastic. He was still like that old, sixteen-year-old Percy that only had to worry about saving the world from the evil forces of Kronos. Yeah, not the best teenaged years.

"When we went to the Sea of Monsters." Annabeth clarified.

Percy gaped at her, looking odd with his wrinkled skin. "You've loved me since then?"

She smiled crookedly at him. "Yes. How long have you love me?"

"Uh..."

"Ah, always the Seaweed Brain." She teased harmlessly.

He pressed his mouth into an embarrassed line. A thought struck him. "I've loved you since we saved you from holding the sky."

She raised an eyebrow. "It took you that long?"

He laughed an embarrassed laugh. How humiliating. "Um...yes? I'm sorry, Annabeth, I never saw you as anything except my best friend before that!"

Annabeth sighed then smiled. "Oh, never mind." She kissed him quickly.

He backed away, flushed. Her kisses always made him light-headed. He figured that would turn out to be a disadvantage soon.

Oh, how right Percy was.

He gasped suddenly, clutching his chest where his heart was.

Annabeth froze, immediately worried for the well-being of her husband. "Percy? Are you alright? What—?"

"Ambulance...please...now..." Percy wheezed out, almost toppling over. Annabeth quickly caught him. "Heart attack!"

She wasted no time. "Please!" She yelled as loud as she possibly could. "Help! Somebody!" Tears were already forming in her eyes as a young man ran over. "Call 911, now. Please, he needs help." She was sobbing by the time her sentence was finished.

The man looked shocked, but he quickly whipped out one of those cool, touch screen cell phones. As he chattered quickly into the receiver, Annabeth hugged Percy.

"We'll get help. You're going to be okay. Oh, gods..." She trailed off while Percy continued to wheeze.

Soon the insistent and annoying wails of an ambulance siren began approaching. When they arrived, Annabeth was a complete and utter mess. She was clinging to Percy helplessly, and the EMTs were forced to let her sit in the ambulance.

"He can't die! He just can't!" Annabeth continued to wail. A young lady EMT tried helplessly to calm her down.

When they reached the hospital, Annabeth could only stumble and cry after the quickly rolling cart that held Percy. This wasn't how she usually acted, but, well, how would you act if you man you loved since you were thirteen was having a severe heart attack?

Exactly.

Annabeth was forced to stay in the Emergency Room waiting area. She hated it. She was silently cursing the "evil Titans" that had forced her to sit out there, while her husband was practically _dying_.

She eventually reverted back to crying. "He can't die. He can't. He's Percy Jackson." She chanted uselessly to herself.

"Mom, is Dad okay?" Annabeth looked up. Grover, their youngest son, was approaching her slowly and carefully, fearing that only the worst would come out of his mother's mouth. "He-he's going to live. Right?"

Annabeth was silent for a few beats. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

Silena and Charles entered next. "Can't Grandpa or Grandma do something?" Silena asked with little hope.

"I'm not sure, sweetie. I doubt they even know what's happening." Annabeth replied shakily.

Charles had no words for the scene happening before his eyes. He only tried comforting his mother with his little brother and sister. He wished desperately that his father would be okay, that he would live. Yes, he was an old man, but he deserved to live! He was the one that saved the world from impending doom, wasn't he?! When his father was a teenager, he was the chosen child of the Big Three! He couldn't die _now_!

But Charles, along with Silena and Grover, knew that he was lying to himself. Everyone died at some point.

They waited for long, long hours. Yet, they got no word from the paramedics.

Eventually, the same young woman that had tried comforting Annabeth before emerged, sweating and looking incredibly tired. "You can see him now." Her voice crackled and she was solemn.

"He's okay, right? He's going to live?" Annabeth inquired hopefully.

"We aren't sure. There's something...different about him." The woman said slowly. "All we can do is pray. I'm so sorry."

Annabeth took a deep breath, resisting breaking into sobs once again. "We want to see him."

The woman led them to a small room where an insisting beeping sound came from. And there he lay, fully awake, in the only bed. Chords hooked him up to many complicated machines and the blinds were drawn.

"Percy?" Annabeth said softly. "Are you okay?"

Percy sighed deeply. "No." The door shut softly behind the four figures. He turned to lock his sea green eyes with her stormy grey ones. "I think I'm dying, Annabeth." He whispered.

Immediately, she was beside him, "No! You can't die, Percy!"

He shook his head sadly. "I'm dying, right now. And within minutes, I will be gone."

"Tha-that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard come from your mouth, Seaweed Brain!" She very nearly screamed at him.

He shook his head again and smiled serenely. "Wise Girl, you know we all die sometime."

"Shut up!" She yelled. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! You can't die!"

He weakly wrapped his hand around her own and pulled her down so she could sit on the bed. "I love you, Annabeth. I've live a long and happy life with you. Always remember me."

"No!" She cried. She began sobbing again. "No, Percy, no!"

"I love you, Grover. I love you, Silena. I love you, Charles. You all are good children; make something of your lives." Percy said over Annabeth's shoulder to his three children, who all had silent tears rolling down their cheeks.

"I love you, too, Dad. You were always the best." Grover whispered his voice breaking.

"Dad, I love you a lot. Don't ever forget us." Silena said quietly.

"I'm proud to be your son. I love you." Charles said, clenching his fists and trying not to scream in agony.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked softly, tilting his wife's chin up. "It's okay, it's okay. Shh…"

"No, it's not okay!" Annabeth wailed. "You're going to die very soon, and I'll lose you forever!"

Percy smiled. "We can always meet in the Underworld. I promise I'll be there, waiting for you."

She threw her arms around him, and kissed him fiercely. He kissed back softly. "I will always, for forever and ever and ever, love you, Percy Jackson. You are my husband, my love, the core of my existence, my best friend, and most importantly: my life." She whispered, calming down a bit as she pulled away. The heart monitor was already slowing down.

He stroked her cheek. "I love you, sweet Annabeth Jackson. You are the best woman a man could ever have." He smiled again. "Tell everyone I love them."

She nodded, choking on her tears.

She hugged him tightly while the heart monitor continued to fade, slower and slower.

And then it stopped.

Then that was it for Perseus Poseidon Jackson, son of Poseidon and husband of Annabeth Minerva Chase Jackson. That was the end of the great hero's life.

The end.

* * *

**Oh my gods. I'm seriously crying right now. Don't think of me as a beast, I just had to do this. It was in my head. I'm so, so, so sorry, I love Percy to death (bad analogy) and I never want him to die, but we all know it has to happen somtime.**

**And yes, Grover is dead. I'M SO SORRY!**

**Don't hate me for writing sad one-shots!**

**And I wasn't sure if that was really Annabeth's middle name. It was what popped into my mind, so we'll just assume.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it all belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**-CullenGirl76-**


End file.
